VoLvErTe A vEr
by pgranger
Summary: Harry y Hermione, la mejor pareja de Hogwarts, pero algo hace que se separen, un mal entendido que podría llevarlos a cometer un error del que se arrepentirían por siempre


VOLVERTE A VER  
  
Después de dejar Hogwarts había decidido viajar y conocer todo el mundo mágico. Olvidar todo lo que había vivido a causa del Señor Tenebroso, y más aún, olvidarme de Hermione Granger. Fuimos novios desde sexto curso, hasta finales de nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Muchos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta. Y yo así lo sentía, y también creía que así lo sentía Hermione, pero a finales de nuestro último año en Hogwarts me di cuenta que no era así, que ella siempre me engañó, pero no con cualquier persona. NO! Escogió a la persona menos indicada, hubiera preferido a cualquier otro antes que él. Mi mejor amigo... nunca lo esperé de ellos. Y cómo iba a dudar de ellos si eran como mi familia... pero bien dicen, familia sólo hay una, y ellos no la eran. Claro, también debo aceptar que la forma en que me lo cobré fue demasiado infantil y tonta, pero yo quería que sufriera lo que yo sufrí cuando los encontré. Y no pensé en otra cosa más que en engañarla con su mejor amiga. Sabía que era una estúpida idea, no sólo por el hecho de que era infantil, sino porque ella no sentía nada por mi, y no le afectaría tanto como a mi. Pero al parecer es una buena actriz porque fingió haber sufrido igual que yo. Claro, y no sólo lastimé a Hermione, también lastimé a Ginny, jugué con sus sentimientos, pero estaba desesperado! Ron se molestó conmigo, aunque ya no me importaba, él había perdido toda relación conmigo desde "ese día". Con este viaje esperaba no volverla a ver, disfrutar de la vida sin su presencia, realmente me afectaba tenerla cerca. Pero la vida siempre nos tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, ya sean agradables o no. - Harry! eres tu? - me preguntó con esa hermosa voz que siempre amé de ella. Se veía perfecta, llevaba su cabello lacio hasta la espalda, con una diadema que la hacía lucir hermosa. Su ropa... no me fijé mucho en su ropa, estaba endiosado con sus ojos, siempre tan radiantes de felicidad, aunque ahora no era precisamente felicidad lo que veía en ellos... no, creo que más bien era melancolía y tristeza. - sí Hermione, soy yo... - dije sin muchos ánimos. No quería verla, no quería volver a enamorarme de ella; si es que había, alguna vez, dejado de estarlo. Habiendo tantos lugares en el mundo tenía que llegar a dónde ella precisamente vivía? - vaya, veo que sigues enojado... - dijo con tono triste. Odiaba verla así, me partía el alma.  
  
Nos fallaron dos palabras y sabernos perdonar. Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento. Pero nos sobraba orgullo y nos faltaba humildad.  
  
- bueno, no he tenido una buena vida desde Hogwarts - le contesté fríamente. Realmente deseaba pedirle perdón, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando ella fue la que me engañó. - oh, lo lamento... según supe, estuviste viajando, verdad? - había un cierto brillo en sus ojos que no me dejaba concentrarme en lo que decía. - ehm, sí... aún estoy de viaje - porqué no me pidió perdón? Estaríamos tan bien juntos... pero no, jamás lo hizo... y yo no... no, no podría... - oh bien... yo ahora estoy de vacaciones... trabajo para el ministerio - me comentaba, aunque realmente no estaba demasiado interesado en saber de su vida, quería arreglar un problema del pasado... - Herm yo lamento todo lo que hice... realmente no quise lastimarte... fue una estúpida reacción por lo que vi - estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón. - lo que viste? A qué te refieres? - me preguntó confundida. Qué acaso había perdido la memoria? Hermione Granger?? Olvidando cosas? - sí... bueno, talvez no te diste cuenta, pero yo te vi cuando te estabas besando con Ron... - nunca creí que recordar esto me fuera a afectar tanto! Rayos! No podía quebrarme enfrente de la chica a la que amaba! Hermione se mostró realmente sorprendida, ahora entendía menos - Harry, yo nunca lo besé... él... bueno, él me confesó que me amaba... pero yo le dije que a quién amaba era a ti... después discutimos un poco... pero finalmente él lo aceptó, pero me pidió un favor... aceptar que me diera un beso... no creí que le hiciera daño a nadie... yo te amaba a ti... - vaya... ahora con mayor razón debía pedirle perdón. - Herm... yo... quisiera que me disculparas por lo que hice... jamás pensé que fuera a ser eso y yo... yo actué infantil e imprudentemente... me podrías perdonar?? - tenía que saberlo... ya le había pedido perdón, que más daba que le dijera la verdad - Herm, yo aún te amo... - Hermione se veía realmente sorprendida, y por un segundo sonrió, pero después...  
  
Y puse tanto esfuerzo en ser el primero en hablar que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya, tarde ya.  
  
- Hola mi vida! - la saludó un idiota de beso!!! No era posible!!! Tenía novio... y tenía que enterarme justo en ese momento!! - Hola... - le saludó Hermione visiblemente afectada... talvez no se esperaba que llegara su novio justo cuando le estaba confesando mis sentimientos - ya viste... es Harry... - dijo evitando un beso del chico. Eso me alegró por un segundo, pero no podía ser todo perfecto, ya desde un principio se había arruinado, qué más daba si se arruinaba más? - Harry?... Harry Potter?!? Cómo has estado amigo? - no... eso era inaudito, podía soportar que fuera novia de Neville... Krum... o hasta Malfoy... pero de él??? Yo sólo quería golpearlo!! - Harry ha estado viajando por el mundo... lo sabías, no? - Hermione se veía incómoda con la presencia de Ron, y al parecer también notó mis ganas de querer golpearlo.  
  
Volverte a ver. Hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo y decir lo siento una y otra vez. No me sirve la razón si tu no estas, si no estas aquí.  
  
- oh sí... algo me había dicho Ginny... y cómo has estado? - me preguntó con una sonrisa tan hipócrita y la voz que usaba después de haber besado a mi novia! Cómo lo odiaba!!! - bien - dije con tono seco sin apartar mi mirada furiosa de sus ojos. No sé si estaba más enojado conmigo mismo de lo que estaba contra él... desperdicié tanto tiempo viajando, pensando que así olvidaría lo que me hizo pasar... pero ella no hizo nada, todo lo ocasioné yo... yo y mi tonto orgullo. - bueno... Hermione y yo estamos de... - - viaje! - lo interrumpió Hermione. Acaso había otra cosa que debería saber??? Qué más podría ser peor que saber que el amor de mi vida era la novia de mi ex mejor amigo? Como deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y disculparme con ella... poder pedirle una explicación sobre lo que había visto en lugar de actuar precipitadamente. Que tonto había sido!  
  
Nos fallaron dos palabras y sabernos perdonar. Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento. Son dos sencillas palabras fáciles de pronunciar. Quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama más. Y amar es darlo todo sin pedir ni esperar.  
  
- qué pasa amor? - le preguntó Ron al ver cómo lo había interrumpido... estaba entendiendo todo... pero no podía seguir escuchando... no quería saber la verdad. - lo siento tanto Hermione... lamento todo lo que hice... - después de decir esto huí como un cobarde, no quería enterarme de la verdad. sabía lo que me esperaba, para qué escucharlo? - Harry no! Espera! - para qué?? Yo no quería saber que ella había hecho una vida con el estúpido que se había atrevido a robármela! - Harry por favor... - dijo tomándome del hombro. Jamás pensé que sentirla de nuevo me haría sentir lo que hacía antes... Me detuve, no podía tenerla corriendo detrás de mi. Después de todo que más podía hacer? Sólo decirle la verdad. - Harry... yo... después de lo que pasó... Ron me pidió que fuera su novia... - para qué me decía eso?!?! Pensaba demostrar lo poco que me quiso? - pero no lo acepté... yo te amaba... no quería estar con nadie más que contigo... pero el tiempo pasó... y yo... comencé a desesperarme... no sabía nada de ti... - y porqué no me buscó?? - te intenté localizar, pero cuando lo lograba ya te habías ido de ese lugar... - estúpido!! Tenías que estar viajando todo el tiempo?? - estuve casi un año buscándote... realmente quería saber de ti, pero fue demasiado tiempo... y después de lo que habías hecho, pensé que no me querías realmente y... y después de tantas insistencias de Ron... lo acepté... -  
  
Nos fallaron dos palabras y sabernos perdonar. Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento. Son dos sencillas palabras fáciles de pronunciar. Quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama más.  
  
Vaya! Esto era realmente doloroso... y todo por mi estúpido orgullo... - lo siento Harry... yo hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente... yo realmente deseaba estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida... pero pasaron tantas cosas... creo que tomé el amor de Ron como mi refugio... mi escondite para evitar el dolor que sentía... y sigo sintiendo al no tenerte a mi lado - realmente deseaba escuchar todo eso?? Se supone que debería hacerme sentir feliz el saber que Hermione me ama... pero... ella esta... - se casaron? - no sé cómo hice para hablar... ya no sentía ni una parte de mi ser, creo que mi cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia. Hermione me observó por varios segundos. Su mirada temblaba... no deseaba decirme eso... y sabía que yo no deseaba escucharlo, pero de alguna persona tenía que enterarme. - s-sí... - aceptó con voz temblorosa. Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de hablar... de olvidar mi orgullo... de decirle cuanto sentía haberla hecho sufrir...  
  
Y amar es darlo todo sin pedir ni esperar.  
  
Si hubiera sido capaz de pedirle perdón, ahora estaría casada conmigo y no con ese oportunista! Cómo odiaba mi destino... pero ahora no podía hacer nada... sólo... - Hermione... te amo... - - no Harry... - no quería saber lo que sentía por ella... así cómo yo no quería aceptar que estaba casada, pero era algo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar - siempre te amé... cuando besé a Ginny lo hice guiado por la rabia que sentí al verte besándote con Ron... lo hice por cobarde y orgulloso... sé que podríamos haber tenido otra vida si hubiera sido capaz de vencer mi orgullo y hablar, pero ya nada puede cambiar... así como nunca cambiarán mis sentimientos hacia ti... después de todos estos años... aún después de lo que pasó en nuestro último año en Hogwarts... jamás dejé de amarte... y jamás dejaré de hacerlo... sé que nunca amaré a nadie como te amo... también sé que, a pesar de que no sea conmigo, deseo que seas feliz... deseo eso más que nada... -  
  
Volverte a ver, hoy daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver. Y aprendí a no querer tanto y a querer mejor y a decir lo siento amor perdóname, no me sirve la razón si tu no estas, si no estas aquí.  
  
- desearía tanto poder regresar el tiempo y poderte decir lo siento... siento ser un idiota... pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, así como no puedo arreglar el futuro... pero sí puedo decirte el presente... ese en el que tu siempre estarás en mi corazón... mi presente... en el que jamás dejaré de amarte... - - Harry... yo también desearía que todo esto hubiera sido diferente... que nuestro encuentro hubiera sido unos meses antes... pero por más que lo quiera, ahora estoy con Ron... y no sería justo para él... - - lo entiendo - la interrumpí, necesitaba irme cuanto antes... comenzaba perder el control y si no me iba terminaría besándola - sólo me queda desearte lo mejor... sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame como lo mereces... como yo ahora no debo hacerlo... pero como nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer... - me confesó al oído mientras me abrazaba. Sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi me hizo perder la razón... y sin poderlo evitar la besé. Era una estupidez más a mi lista, pero no me importaba... deseaba tener un recuerdo más de ella. - te amo... y siempre lo haré... - le dije cuando me separé involuntariamente de su cuerpo... era hora de partir... tenía que aceptarlo, sí deseaba que fuera feliz, no importaba que fuera al lado de Ron, sólo quería su felicidad. Hermione me observó partir, y yo... yo deseaba guardar ese momento para siempre. Siempre la amé. 


End file.
